


Spoopy

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, onjongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: jongtaetho asked: would you do onjongtae? they decide to marathon an entire horror saga (of your choosing) over a weekend and they’re all having nightmares but none of them wanna admit they’re scared so they just keep watching the movies?tumblr





	Spoopy

He has no idea what the specifics are of the thing that he’s watching--the plots are basically all the same anyway--but this is the one with the scariest monster. He doesn’t even know what it _is;_ all that’s been shown so far are overlarge shadows and creepy partial shots.

Jonghyun is sure that it has like, seven legs, though. And not like, in regular leg places. There was one coming out of it’s back. It’s fucking _weird_ and _disturbing_ and it’s making him uncomfortable and freaking him the fuck out. He just knows that when it’s finally revealed it’s going to make his skin crawl and he’ll cringe all the way into Jinki’s chest again and Taemin will snicker at him again. This is all Taemin’s fault. He’s the one that wanted to marathon shitty horror movies over the weekend.

These aren’t even shitty horror movies. There’s no ghost sharks, no giant spiders with ridiculous sound effects, no mega crocodiles. They're real, legit thrillers, and Jonghyun is really, legitimately scared, god damn it. He throws Taemin a little pout over Jinki’s chest; he’s thrown him a few since they first started this marathon like, three movies ago, but another one for good measure couldn’t hurt.

Taemin actually sees this one. He glances over at Jonghyun absently at the same time that Jonghyun puffs out his lower lip. Jonghyun blinks, thrown off for a moment, before really amping his patheticness factor up and adding a little bit of grumpy in there as well. Taemin doesn’t look sorry at all. He just smirks, the asshole, and reaches over Jinki’s lap to poke at Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun humpshs quietly, debating. He doesn’t want to let Taemin hold his hand since it’s his fault that he’s so freaked out, but he also wants to hold Taemin’s hand because he’s so freaked out.

He holds out until there’s another shot of the Thing with it’s creepy, crawly, gangly ass legs, after which he shoots his hand over Jinki’s tummy and latches it to Taemin’s wrist.

And then he ignores Taemin’s silent chuckles in favor of nuzzling closer to Jinki, who’d tightened his arm around Jonghyun’s waist after his movement. Jinki is good, yes. He laces the fingers of his other hand with Jinki’s hand on his stomach. Perfect. Jinki’s been lovely and warm during this whole marathon, giving Jonghyun sweet little kisses whenever the Thing would show up and make him cringe. Jonghyun really appreciates it. He half expects that piece of bullshit monster to crawl out of the fucking screen and eat him next, to be honest.

He may or may not spend the rest of the movie with his face pressed against Jinki’s chest, only peeking up every now and again when he’s sure that the Thing isn’t there. When it finally ends, Taemin applauds like a piece of shit and Jinki chuckles fondly, flapping his hands away and running his fingers through his hair. Jonghyun glances at the VCR clock and breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes that it’s late enough for them to go to bed. Leaning over Jinki to flop on the both of them, he wiggles and does his best pouty face to get them to agree that it’s time to sleep. Taemin laughs quietly even as he stands up and tugs Jonghyun to his feet with him.

“What, are you _scared_?” he asks, leaning forward and cooing the word into Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun humphs. Rude.

“No,” he grumbles, even as he grabs both of his baes’ hands and tugs them to the bedroom. They’re already ready for bed, so he pushes both of them under the covers and wiggles to his side of Jinki, nuzzling against his chest. He’s not scared. He’s just... perturbed, is all. And he wants Jinki to hold him in his snuggly, comfy arms, yeah, but not because he’s scared. That’s just preposterous.

Taemin leans over Jinki to press several soft, slow kisses to his lips, ones that make Jonghyun forget what he was even annoyed about in the first place. He hums softly when Taemin pulls away to wrap around Jinki’s arm like a pillow like usual. If he wasn’t scared before, he definitely isn’t scared now. He sighs happily and rests his head back on Jinki’s chest, letting his eyes slide shut and fading into sleep.

And some hours later, he wakes up in the middle of the night, shaking and sweaty, heart going a mile a minute.

Motherfucker.

That fucking septuple legged monster creature bullshit _Thing._ It was just creeping forward on him in his sleep, scaring the fuck out of him with it’s uncomfortable ass walk. This is bullshit. He runs his fingers through his hair and sits up, trying to calm his shaky breaths. Looking at the rest of the bed, he finds Taemin, sleeping peacefully and sprawled over half of the mattress, but Jinki is missing. He almost panics more before he registers the dim crack of light shining from the bathroom door and the low rush of the faucet. Aha.

He gets up and groggily shuffles in there to snuggle on Jinki and maybe get a dixie cup of water or something. The door creaks a little bit when he nudges it wider like usual; what’s not like usual is the way Jinki starts and jumps half a mile to face him.

“Oh--oh, Jonghyun--fuck,” he breathes. “You, um, you sc--startled me.” He fakes a weak smile and Jonghyun squints at him blearily. He looks like he’d already been startled before Jonghyun walked in: bitten lips, messy hair, a faint sheen of sweat clamming up his skin. Jonghyun blinks slowly.

“Are you okay?” he asks, shuffling forward to press up against Jinki’s chest. Jinki smiles easily this time, blows a raspberry like Jonghyun’s question is just ridiculous, and nudges him back to the bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

~

Jesus Christ.

Jesus fucking Christ, Jinki is paranoid.

He thought he was fine after his little hiccup last night-- and that nightmare wasn’t even anything serious. Just some regular post-horror marathon spooks in his sleep. Jonghyun let it go easily without pushing it and he was _fine_ when he went back to sleep. _Extra_ fine when he woke up with Jonghyun nuzzled under his arm and Taemin sprawled possessively over the both of him.

And now he’s not. It’s been a lovely Saturday, besides how he’s been nearly jumping out of his skin all day. This is all Jonghyun’s fault. Jonghyun and his silent little footsteps. It’s like he’s been sneaking up on Jinki on purpose all fucking day. It’s taken everything in his soul to keep himself from half shrieking every time Jonghyun’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, and even still, he’s been checking literally everywhere he goes today for monsters.

He feels like a little fucking kid, but he can’t help it. He thought they were supposed to be watching shitty horror movies last night--half scary, half comedy. Like, Beetlejuice or something. Not real horror films that make him peep around corners and check in the corners of the fucking cupboards every time he needs a plate.

He thinks he should say something, when it starts getting dark again and they all lump together on the couch to watch more movies, but… Taemin is really enjoying this. Jonghyun is too, even if some of the monsters make him feel gross. He thinks Jonghyun likes the snuggling more than the movies anyway. He doesn’t want to spoil their fun.

Also, it would prove that he’s a big scaredy loser. Which is true, and they already all know that, but he doesn’t need it rubbed in. It’s with a heavy sigh that he grabs their big blanket and flutters it out, preparing to take his usual seat in the middle of the couch--until Taemin stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Hey, um,” he says, rubbing his nose in that way that he does when he’s uncomfortable. “Let me be in the middle tonight.” He tugs gently on the blanket like he’s asking for permission. Jinki blinks at him, confused. He never wants to be in the middle; he says it’s too much responsibility. Why the sudden urge?

“Why?” Jonghyun asks from behind Taemin. Jinki sees him peeping over his shoulder and leaning on him obnoxiously. “Are you _scared?_ ” he coos in the exact same tone Taemin used on him last night. Taemin’s cheeks puff out in an annoyed huff and he yanks the blanket from Jinki’s hand to turn and frown at Jonghyun.

“I just--” he snaps loudly, and then he huffs again, sitting down grumpily in the middle of the couch without finishing. “I wanna be the big spoon for once, okay?” he grumbles. Jinki cocks a brow.

“We’re not spooning, though,” he says. Taemin shoots him a glare.

“You know what I mean,” he says. “Just--just come here, both of you.” He makes flappy hands and flutters the blanket out for them. Jinki shares an amused glance with Jonghyun before they wiggle under it on either side of Taemin, Jonghyun wiggling to lay on his chest and Jinki resting under his arm. Almost immediately, Taemin’s arm wraps around his waist and holds him tight. It’s kind of nice.

He’s still paranoid as fuck and he keeps darting his eyes around the room, making absolutely sure that there are no monsters anywhere and “casually” glancing over his shoulder every five minutes, but still. Taemin’s fingers curl possessively into his shirt every now and again and it’s nice.

~

God damn it.

God fucking damn it, Taemin is anxious.

So fucking anxious because people in horror movies are so fucking _bad_ at staying alive and they remind him of Jinki and Jonghyun.

He sees Jonghyun in the ones that run upstairs, the ones that try to fight the monsters themselves, the ones that get murdered while having sex. He sees Jinki in the ones that pick up hitchhikers, that try to reason everything out, that call loudly for their friends and give the killer their exact location at the same time. He sees his fucking boyfriends being horribly killed over and over in these movies and it’s stressing him the fuck out.

He’d been throwing himself all over them way more than usual since two nights ago when they first started this shitty horror movie marathon and he woke up from a nightmare where both of them were killed to find that both of them were fucking gone out of the bed. They were both just in the bathroom, but it really fucked him up for those few moments before he figured that out. He’s lucky he’s usually all over Jonghyun anyway; otherwise they would have noticed.

He thinks they might be a little suspicious anyway, what with how he practically demanded to be in the middle for the second night in a row. He doesn’t care; he just wants them under his arms at all times so he can shield them from the horrors of the world, like that bird that Jinki practically shrieked at when they were wandering out of the grocery store earlier.

And speaking of Jinki, this is all his fault. He’s the older one, the most responsible, the killjoy. Why hasn’t he made them stop this yet? The one time Taemin actually wants him to stop something and he doesn’t. Ugh. It’s not like _he_ can do it himself; the whole horror movie marathon thing was his idea in the first place.

This is absolutely not what he meant, though. He meant shitty horror movies, with ketchup blood  and embarrassingly bad sound effects, that he could giggle at while Jonghyun squirmed. Not this bullshit that’s been making him imagine his boyfriends dying all fucking weekend.

Fuck, it’s not even that scary to him. Before he fell in so deep with Jinki and Jonghyun he probably would have loved this. Now, every little thing that could bring them harm makes him antsy and anxious. This is absolutely not okay. As the fourth movie of the night ends, he checks the clock and curses when he sees that they still have time for one more. Jonghyun wiggles under his arm and straightens up, but doesn’t let go of his hand.

“I’m gonna go get a refill,” he mumbles, holding up his empty glass. He shuffles clumsily to his feet, wobbles toward the kitchen, stumbles a little bit on a shoe someone left in the middle of the floor--

“I’ll go with you,” Taemin says, shooting up out of his seat immediately. Jonghyun is little and tired and clumsy and if Taemin isn’t there he could fall down and crack his head open and die with his brains leaking out or some bullshit. As he scuttles forward to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, he notices Jinki right on his heels.

“Me too,” he says, glancing behind him before wrapping his arms around Taemin’s waist. Oh, good.

The whole time they’re in the kitchen getting refills and more snacks, Taemin hopes that one of them will fucking say something, but neither do. Taemin knows that they're both fucking scared, god damn it, why don’t they do anything about it? He thinks they’re all resenting the fact that they’re all sitting back down on the couch again and getting comfortable. Ugh. Taemin grumbles to himself and pulls Jonghyun closer as Jinki picks up the remote.

“Oh,” Jinki says. “Oh, no.”

“Hmm?” Jonghyun hums curiously and peeps over Taemin’s chest; Taemin frowns in confusion and looks at Jinki as well. Jinki just stares blankly at the tv, thumb moving more than it should on the remote.

“Oh no, I can’t seem to control my hand,” he says slowly, and when Taemin looks at the tv, he sees the netflix scrolling further and further away from the horror section. “Oh, darn,” Jinki exclaims, in this hugely fake air of disappointment. He brings his free hand up to his cheek and everything. “If only... I could go back to... the… horror… movies….” During the pauses of his speech, he struggles to spell “Spongebob Squarepants” into the search function. Taemin snorts grossly at the same time that Jonghyun starts giggling into his shoulder. Fuck.

Good old Jinki.

“Oh, dear, I guess we’ll have to watch this,” he says, clicking onto the movie and letting the remote drop out of his hand and onto the table. “Weird. I just can’t fathom why my hand would do that.” He frowns at his hand, turning it in front of his face and inspecting his fingertips, while Taemin snickers with Jonghyun. He doesn’t know how Jinki is still keeping a straight face, but it’s making him feel better already. He wouldn’t die in a horror movie. He’d be the bad actor that only shows up at the end to make some shitty one-liner. It’d probably be a pun, too.

Jonghyun clambers clumsily over Taemin’s lap to tug Jinki forward for a kiss, one that Jinki hums happily into and Taemin frowns jealously at. He wants a kiss too. When Jonghyun pulls away from Jinki and moves to sit back down, Taemin stops him gently and kisses him instead, for so long that Jinki has to nudge them apart so they can watch the movie. Jonghyun grins against Taemin’s lips and slips back down to his original position nuzzled under his arm. Taemin sighs happily as the opening theme of the movie starts to play. Already back to normal.

And they’re all only a little bit antsy when they all settle into bed later.


End file.
